legaltobaccofandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 61
Episode 61 is an episode of Drunken Peasants. It was the seventh appearance of PaulsEgo. Highlights * Obama tries to destroy the American dream. * The debut of Vagina Power. * American police officer shocked by superior law enforcement. * Black officer caught masturbating in school. * Fuck da police! * TJ and Ben worshipping Cena art contest. * Stupid Ad Segment. Videos Played # FreePressMedia's Ghetto Dojo # Wild Bill for America takes on Obama # 25 Invisible Benefits of Gaming While Male # Racist Pastor Refuses to Marry Black People # Dick WIll Make You Slap Someone! # Atheism is Child Abuse By Brett Keane # The Norden - Police # Denver Officer Assaults Pregnant Woman # Young Black Kid Shot for Grabbing Medication # Police Steven Rodgers Caught Masturbating # Man Put in Chokehold for Selling Cigarettes, Man Who Filmed is Arrested. # Religious Freedom Restoration Act Start of the Show The show began with the peasants introducing Paul to the audience. Paul announced he was looking forward to DP something for the first time. Paul and TJ talked about TJ's beard and how people have confused him for a homeless hipster. The first video was of Free Press Media trying to use a car bumper as a fucking means of stretching. They quickly moved into a Wild Bill video that started off as racist as you can get, Wild Bill comes to the conclusion that Obama will wage jihad on good old honest American. Next was a Feminist Frequency video about men who make the terrible mistake of gaming while male. It attempts to give 25 reasons but they're all basically the same thing. The peasants somehow manage to suffer through the whole video and debunk the feminist drivel. Next up they played a video about a racist pastor who refused to marry black people and Paul used a voice modulator to sound like Satan. Next up was the legendary first appearance of Vagina Power titled "Dick Will Make You Slap Someone!" The title is self-explanatory. She compares a penis to a rocket and said a penis can also make you turn a gun on someone. They then played a Butt King video claiming that atheism is child abuse. TJ pointed out the obvious fact that Keane himself was a former atheist. The peasants nearly fucking fell asleep, so they moved on. Middle of the Show Next was a video about an LA police officer visiting the police of various Nordic countries to compare them to America's. He was shocked to find that they don't carry guns and often avoid violence, which are clearly staples of good law enforcement. Finland is revealed to have barely any shootings, way less than some American cities alone. They then went into another police story about a Denver officer who assaulted a pregnant woman and tried to murder a pan smoker. A third police story came in the form of another Denver officer who shot a young black kid because he confused a pill bottle for a gun. Next up was an iconic video about a black police officer from Miami, Florida by the name of Steven Rodgers who got caught jerking off while on duty in his office at the local high school. He made a lot of derpy faces when questioned about the event. They played a few more videos on police brutality. Next was a video about how people can be refused to be served in Michigan under the excuse of religious "freedom" and of course a bigoted bakery takes advantage of the opportunity. TJ described it as the "Fuck Faggots Act." They took a break but instead this time they played a different song. It was followed by the traditional Berserkyd soundtrack. End of the Show They returned with an Art Contest hosted by Scotty. This one featuring Ben and TJ worshipping John Cena. When they finished the slideshow they agreed to give the fans until the next episode to vote on the winner. aztec tj.PNG cloning machine.PNG the fuck is goin on.PNG the gang.PNG too blurry.PNG tumblr_nfoznicrcv1tvvozjo1_1280.jpg They then moved into the Stupid Ad Segment. The first add was for a glorified hearing aid that looks like a bluetooth headset. Second was an 80s commercial for a weight loss candy by the name of AIDS (we aren't kidding.)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjmxmHpBj4E Third was an ad for a wearable pillow that makes you look like a muslim jihad. Fourth they played an ad for tampons about a shark eating a woman on her period. Fifth was an ad for a "wearable movie theatre". Sixth was an unfunny commerical for condoms. Seventh was a public service ad from Canada about putting foreign objects in your mouth. Eighth was an ad about a woman who needs a rape whistle because Patriarchy. Ninth was an ad for the "wet banana" slide. Tenth was an ad for an egg dildo and Ben suggested it would go great with a dump cake. Eleventh was an ad for mini golf set for your bathroom. Twelfth was a video for the Wax Vac which will literally save your life, Ben suggest the police may confuse it for a gun. The final ad was for a Swedish bus commercial that implies you'll get laid. They thanked Paul for appearing and ended the show. Quotes Gallery PoorSteven.jpg|Can't we just appreciate that he didn't kill anyone unlike most cops? OfficerRodgers2.png|Being a sly motherfucker OfficerRodgers.png Trivia * Paul would grudge-fuck Megyn Kelly. * Baraq Hussein is a godless tyrant. * TJ supports equal opportunity groping. * Steven Rodgers has a huge dick. * A penis will make a woman's vagina sing. * Scotty doesn't trust Finnish people. * Finland on average only has five shootings a year.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8zEixWYqPVA * DP temporarily becomes the PG Podcast. * TJ hates soggy fries. References Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego